Pancakes and Zoo Trips
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Lucifer spends the day with his girls by organising a trip to the zoo. Major Fluffiness! Rated T for chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sad face :(

Authors Note: Okay there isn't really a point to be made in this story, just an excuse to put Lucifer, Trixie and Chloe together for a day :)

It's 3 chapters long and already written out. It's so ' _fluffy_ ' you might think you'll die lol There is also a 'scene' at the end of chapter 3 but I think it's covered by T rating ;

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lucifer!" Trixie clung to the man like she did with her favourite teddy bear.

As always the king of hell had to force himself not to flinch, he couldn't show fear to the small human. That's what human's usually said, wasn't it. Don't show fear to an animal and it won't attack? Lucifer had hoped it would work the same way with Chloe's spawn who constantly threw herself at him. It didn't seem to matter how many times he told her that he was in fact, the Devil, the child didn't seem to mind and continued to use him as her cuddle buddy. He wished her mother would have the same reaction, but as always the detective ignored all the evidence in front of her in regards to him.

"Ah, yes. Hello child," he responded, patting her on the head as he usually did in greeting. "Where's your mother?"

Trixie squeezed him once more for good measure before stepping back to look up at the overly tall man. "She's getting ready." Then she turned those big brown eyes on him and batted her eyelashes. The first time she did that he'd thought she was having some sort of seizure and had called for Chloe in a panic. Little did he know it was her attempt to get something from him. The sneaky little devil. He gave her kudos for that. Folding his arms, he waited for her to tell him what she wanted. "Can you make me breakfast?"

"I could, but I'm not." Lucifer almost felt bad when the child pouted. _Almost_.

"But you make the _best_ breakfast, Lucifer. _Please_?" she batted her eyelashes once more and smiled triumphantly when Lucifer sighed and started walking toward the kitchen.

Apparently if you were a Decker woman, then flattery got you everywhere with the Devil. He had no idea what power they held over him, but he was starting to get slightly annoyed at how easily they could sway his decisions. "Did your mother get the truffle oil, like I asked?" He began looking through the cupboards.

Trixie shrugged and climbed up on to the stool next to the breakfast bar, watching as the king of hell himself prepared her favourite; _pancakes_.

Chloe paused before stepping into the kitchen hearing the sound of childish giggling and she couldn't stop the quirk of her lips at the sight before her. Lucifer was wearing her 'kiss the cook' apron with Trixie cheering him on as he flipped pancakes. She wasn't even mad at Lucifer for showing up in her house without invitation. She'd gotten used to having him here the past few weeks. The supposed Lord of Hell had taken it upon himself to come over every morning since the whole Malcolm debacle to make sure both Chloe, and as much as he didn't want to admit it; Trixie, were alright. She'd been suspended pending an investigation regarding her removing evidence and ignoring police protocol. Lucifer had already promised to speak with the Chief and get her job back but in truth, Chloe was enjoying her paid time off. It was giving her more time with her daughter and also time to wrap her head around her Ex, Dan being locked up in jail. She could deal with everything else later.

Lucifer flipped the pancake in the air catching it neatly back in the pan with little effort. Trixie clapped and giggled, asking him to do it again.

"Finally Detective. I was beginning to wonder what you were doing up there?" he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe tried to glare at him, but it came out as more of an amused scowl. _Damn him_ , she thought. "Pancakes? Again?" With a pointed look at her daughter. "You're going to turn into a pancake, Trixie. You do know that?"

"That would be so cool." The little girl slid of the stool and ran to her mother, giving her a warm hug.

Lucifer watched the exchange between mother and daughter feeling like he was intruding. So instead he turned back to the stove and switched it off. He was sure the stack of pancakes he'd made would be enough to satisfy their hunger. Placing the plate stacked high with the sugary goodness on the table, and a jug of syrup at the side, Lucifer headed back to the kitchen to start cleaning up. His mind wandering as he wiped the counter top. Since his mother had returned to earth Lucifer had been having these moments when watching the detective and her daughter interacting together. The warm hugs, the childish giggles as they raced about the house and seeing the way Chloe treated her daughter made the devil feel – dare he say it – _sad?_ He'd never had that kind of relationship with his mother, or his father, even before he fell and _he_ was considered God's favourite son. He'd looked out for his brothers and sisters, yet now it seemed they had forgotten all that, and instead took their fathers position and decided he wasn't worthy of their time or attention. His mother was an entirely different kettle of fish. The king of hell was more like his mother in regards to thinking for himself and saying exactly what was on his mind, regardless of the cost. But unlike his mother, he didn't lie, and he wouldn't hurt innocents. Lucifer still knew right from wrong, good from bad. Mother had no time for humans and would quite willingly destroy them all just to get back at his Dad for creating them. He must have zoned out for longer than he realised because when he looked up Chloe was standing by his side with her hand resting on his arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes of course. Sorry about that, just thinking about what fun we'll have today." Lucifer could tell by the crinkling of her eyes that she didn't believe him, yet she wasn't pushing him for answers so he reasoned they would be having a conversation later when the child wasn't within earshot.

"What are we doing today?" Trixie piped in, bouncing around happily while munching on half a pancake covered in syrup.

Chloe groaned, her daughter was currently experiencing a sugar high of epic proportions.

Lucifer couldn't contain an amused chuckle. "Well, I thought we could go to the zoo?"

The high pitched squeal from Trixie made Lucifer cringe. He would have considered taking back the offer if Chloe's expression hadn't lit up with gratitude, making his chest swell and his heart pump faster. He gave her a small smile and nod. He was still unsure how she managed to make him feel this way with only a smile, it should be the other way about, but he'd long since abandoned his search for answers where the detective was concerned and decided to just enjoy the ride.

"Well go on then child, clean yourself and get dressed so we can go."

He had barely finished the sentence when Trixie vanished in the blink of an eye to her room to get changed. He could hear her talking to herself about what she should wear and shook his head at her insanity before turning to find the detective staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face? You're welcome to take a closer look," he prodded with a smirk.

Chloe stepped closer and raised her hand to his cheek. She almost laughed when it looked like he was going to flinch, probably thinking she was going to slap him for another lewd comment. Instead the Detective found herself continuously taken aback by the lengths the man before her would go to make her, or her daughter smile these days. It made her chest swell with happiness and in an out of character show of her gratitude she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Smiling at the blush that appeared on the Devil's face.

"Thank you." She stated, giving his arm a gentle squeeze and moved past him to turn the kettle on for her morning brew.

"Uh, yes, well." He cleared his throat and turned away briefly to try to get a handle on his emotions. Blasted things. "You're welcome, Chloe."

Her smile brightened even more at his use of her first name. Even though she'd given him permission to use it, he still called her Detective more often than not. "So the zoo, huh?"

He nodded, happy for the change in subject. "Yes. I thought we could spend the day together, get you and young Beatrice out of the house for a day." He paused, his shoulders tensing. "Was it wrong of me to plan this without consulting you?"

"No, no it's fine Lucifer, really. It was very thoughtful." Taking a sip of her coffee she eyed the tall, immaculately dressed man with thoughtful expression. "I didn't think you'd like going to the zoo."

"My dear, Detective. You seem to forget, I was the king of the zoo." He grinned devilishly. "I don't believe there is a better comparison between the Devil and a zoo keeper. Keeping animals in cages, making sure they don't escape causing mayhem and madness. It was a full time job, love."

Chloe shook her head at her partner. His references to being the devil had become a running joke, just like his constant jabs about having sex with her, although the more she thought about it, he hadn't done that in a while. Well, not as much as he usually did.

"Ready!" announced the little girl as she sprang into the room.

Chloe smiled fondly as her daughter ran over to Lucifer, grabbed his hand and started tugging him toward the door. The tall man shot a panicked look over his shoulder, silently requesting her assistance. It seemed like her little monkey was being a tad impatient. "Monkey, leave Lucifer be. We'll be leaving shortly, just let me finish my coffee."

Trixie stopped and sighed loudly, her little foot stamping in childish petulance. "But, mom," she groaned, dragging out the 'm'.

The detective swallowed the last of her coffee and placed it in the sink. Showing her own childishness she stuck her tongue out at Trixie who returned the gesture with a giggle. "You're so silly, mommy."

Chloe grabbed her purse and jacket and ushered them both toward the door. "Come on then, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Seriously you guys are awesome! More fluff in this chapter! ;)

Just a side note, I have used two of the characters from the Lucifer comic as it seemed to fit perfectly. Anyone who has read it will probably agree ;)

* * *

Chloe Decker vowed never to be in a car with the two of them ever again. When Lucifer was around she didn't have one child to look after, she had two. Both of them had spent the entire journey playing a game. Trixie told him she'd learned it at school and hoped it would help pass the time. Lucifer agreed, his eyes lighting up at the challenge. Apparently you picked a subject, started at the beginning of the alphabet and had to name as many answers relating to the chosen subject until the other person couldn't think of anymore and then move on to the next letter in the alphabet. As they were going to the zoo, Trixie had chosen the subject; animals. They were currently on the letter 'G' and Chloe was ready to hit her head on the steering wheel at their competitiveness.

"Gorilla." Trixie started.

"Giraffe." Countered Lucifer with a smug grin.

"Umm." She tapped his finger against her chin as she tried to think of another. The letter 'G' was quite hard. "Oh, I got one, goat."

"Gazelle."

"Umm, a Gecko?" the little girl said hesitantly, unsure if it was correct.

"Good one, monkey." Chloe glanced at her passenger with a delighted expression. Her daughter clapping her hands with glee.

Lucifer huffed and pondered another answer. "Got it! Goose." Feeling positively giddy he stuck his tongue out at the child who returned it eagerly.

Seeing that her little girl was struggling the detective was pleased to announce, "we're here."

"Yes!" cried Trixie, doing a little dance in her seat and forgetting all about the game as they arrived at their destination.

The Devil grumbled as he got out of the car that no one had congratulated him on winning the game and followed mother and daughter to the entrance of the park.

Lucifer paid for their entrance to the zoo after a brief argument with Chloe. She didn't think it was right that he pay for them, but Lucifer argued that this was his idea and he wanted to treat them to a pleasant day out and then as nicely as he could, told her to shut her trap. He wanted to do this for them.

Chloe trailed behind as her daughter pulled Lucifer towards the monkeys. She took her time and watched them together feeling a strange sense of longing. It had been happening a lot recently when she was near her partner. Her stomach was filled with butterfly's and a warmth spread through her chest making her feel like the air around her had gotten lighter. For a man who was so completely vain and continuously spouted sexual innuendo he was remarkably kind and could make her laugh, even on her darkest day. He was also the most truthful man she'd ever met and sometimes he came across more like a little boy who didn't understand something than a grown man. But Chloe found she wouldn't change him, she liked the way he was, even if on occasion she did feel like smacking him across the head.

"Mom, come see!"

Chloe joined them, smiling as when she saw that they were looking at the monkeys. "Look monkey, there's your cousins."

Trixie blew her a raspberry and giggled, then turned back to stare at the different kinds. Her small hand found Lucifer' without thinking and he froze, staring down at their linked hands before realising that he actually didn't mind being this close with the hell spawn and if he was honest with himself, he quite enjoyed it. He turned to find the Detective smiling widely at him, her eyes crinkling in amusement.

They stood watching as the monkey's played, two of the smaller ones were chasing one another, scaling the large tree and then leaping off to swing from the many ropes before dropping back to the ground and starting again. One of the larger monkeys sat un-moving from it's spot on the tree, the only sign of movement was it's eyes as it watched it's two young scarper past every now and again.

Trixie tugged on Lucifer's hand. "Can we go see the Lions and Tigers, next?"

The Devil shrugged and turned to Chloe. "Can we?"

The Detective laughed, shaking her head at the two of them. "Of course we can, Munchkin. We've got the whole day." She held her hand out, motioning for them to start moving.

Lucifer frowned. "I'm not a mun-"

Chloe cut him off with a playful slap on the arm. "I was talking to Trixie."

"Oh, right." He stared down at the little girl who was bouncing about in unbridled enthusiasm, clearly she was waiting for some sort of instruction. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way, child."

With a jubilant squeal, the little girl was off. Racing away from them only to return when her mother called for her not to go too far. Trixie was a bundle of energy and through her, Lucifer couldn't help feeling his own excitement building. It was a rush, and taking Chloe' hand he grinned and chased after the spawn with her mother doing her best to keep up as she was dragged along behind him.

They stopped just short of the Tiger enclosure panting, and slightly out of breath. "What a rush! Wouldn't you say, Detective?" He eyed her standing bent at the waist, her hands on her knees as she sucked in much needed oxygen. "A little out of practise are we? Well, we can't have that. I need you in tip top shape if you're going to be able to keep up with my stamina."

Chloe felt her eye twitch. "Lucifer!" she hissed and flickered her gaze to her daughter.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused. Then it struck him, _ah_ , he'd said something inappropriate without meaning to, _again_. "Oops."

Hating that she couldn't even stay mad at him when he looked all innocent, and childlike, with a side of insanity. She pursed her lips and gave him what she hoped was a scolding look, then turned to her daughter, her eyes softening.

"Let's go see the big cats, Trix?"

Lucifer was sure the little human's beaming smile could have lit up his entire kingdom in hell. Perhaps she should have been known as the light-bringer, instead of what her name actually meant, 'the bringer of joy', though he supposed either made sense. He found himself once again attached to the spawn as she prattled non stop on their way to the big cat enclosure and he found himself strangely impressed, as she didn't seem to stop for a breath at all.

"Fascinating," he said with a hint of wonder.

"What?"

He turned to the Detective who was watching him curiously. "Hmm?"

"You said something, I was asking what it was?" she clarified.

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. "Once again, I'm just marvelling at the human species. You're all such fascinating creatures. You never cease to amaze."

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes at her partner' never ending weirdness or 'Luciferness; as she'd used before. He was definitely invested in his delusions of being the Devil that was for sure, yet there were times when it really bothered her that he would think he was anything like Satan. The torturer of the damned, the evil voice that corrupted ordinary people and made them commit sins. The Lucifer she had come to know was nothing like that, he was good and kind, very protective of those he cared for and apart from having a dirty mouth and no tact whatsoever, he was possibly the most honest human being she'd ever encountered. And Trixie adored him, which was a bonus.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked.

Chloe blinked a few times and turned to him, her smile brightening at the genuine concern being aimed at her through those dark, otherworldly eyes and without thinking too much about it, she stood on her tip toes and kissed the tall man on the cheek. She felt her cheeks flush as he stared at her with wide eyes and a playful smirk teasing his lips.

He leaned in, whispering seductively in her ear. "Why Chloe, I had no idea, are we finally on the same page?"

Pushing him back with a gentle shove, she laughed. "We're not even reading the same book, Lucifer."

"Hmm. Tell me what you're reading then, so I can get caught up." Lucifer nudged her playfully with his elbow, waggling his eyebrows lewdly.

"You're insatiable."

"Why thank you, dear," he said, resting his hand over his heart.

Ignoring his leering grin she turned to her daughter only to find she wasn't in front of them anymore. For a split second she was sure her heart stuttered to a stop and she twisted around, eyes scanning the area for her missing child.

"Where is she?" she questioned, despair in her voice.

"Calm yourself, love." He turned her slightly to the right and pointed. "She's over there behind the picnic bench. See?"

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter right where Lucifer said she was, partially hidden by an older woman and a little boy who were sitting on the bench. Her heart found it's natural rhythm and she smiled up at her partner.

"How did you know she was there? You were looking at me when she must have rushed off."

Lucifer shrugged and took her hand, walking towards the child who was so engrossed in what she was looking at that she hadn't even realised the panic she'd caused. "I always keep my eye on the important things, Chloe. You should know that by now."

She looked at him then, waiting to see the playful smirk that would no doubt flash over his features or the suggestive leer, but instead he was open and honest, sincerity shining in those dark eyes. This was the side of him she loved to see. She squeezed his hand gently, showing her thanks without words as they stopped behind Trixie, who it turned out was watching a beautiful, black panther moving towards them.

This graceful creature, so powerful and deadly, locked in a cage. Lucifer couldn't help but feel sympathetic, he knew exactly how it felt.

"Why are you sad, Lucifer?" Trixie asked softly, her bottom lip starting to tremble at the thought of her favourite Devil being upset.

"I'm fine little one. But sometimes I think that these amazing creatures shouldn't be locked away in cages, they were born to be free, to run in the wild and be given the opportunity to live their own lives without people looking down on them with scrutiny." Crouching down so that he was almost at her eye level, he smiled warmly at her and beckoned her closer with his finger. She frowned, but did as he asked. "Plus he looks like someone I used to know, his name is Prackspoor, he is an advisor to Lord Arux in Efferul."

"Really?"

"Why yes. Lord Arux keep things running smoothly in hell while I'm here, or as smoothly as things can run in that awful pit. Things are much more fun here, don't you think?"

The little girl nodded, not entirely sure what he was talking about, but listening intently regardless. He was her friend, her favourite Devil and he could probably start reciting the phone book and she would hang on his every word. Trixie worshipped the unusually tall man and she couldn't help wondering why he didn't have any kids of his own.

"Why don't you have kids?"

Lucifer spluttered and stared at the human spawn like she'd grown another head. "Why on earth would you ask me that?"

Chloe could feel her own face flush, and wanted to tell Trixie not to ask such things, but it caught in her throat because she realised she wanted to hear his answer. She knew after their first interaction that he said he despised children, yet despite not really knowing how to speak with her daughter, Lucifer was surprisingly good with her. The playful teasing and protectiveness he showed Trixie was just another reason for Chloe to admit she more than cared for this man. This delightfully handsome, funny, intelligent man who would endeavour to give her the moon if she asked for it.

"I think you'd make a good dad. You're always really nice to me."

Lucifer started to feel more than a little uncomfortable and it must have shown on his face because Chloe thankfully stepped in to handle the situation as the Devil attempted to push that awkwardness to the side. His own children? Him? The Prince of Darkness surrounded by little spawn with pitch forks? _No, thank you_.

He turned back to them as Chloe stood from her squat in front of the child and spun to face him. She gave him an apologetic smile and nudged Trixie toward him.

"I'm sorry Lucifer, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you'd make a good dad." The little girl looked down at her shoes, worrying her bottom lip. "You always cheer me up."

Lucifer swallowed nervously. Never in his long, long life had anyone ever uttered such heinous words, though looking down at the tiny human as she shuffled from side to side, he found he couldn't be angry with her. She was a bright light in the darkness, her innocence rubbing off on the Devil and making him want to be a better man.

He crouched down again and sent a silent prayer that the little girl would hurry and grow tall so he didn't have to keep doing this. It was seriously starting to cut off the circulation to a certain part of his anatomy that he'd loathe to lose. Hiding a wince he motioned her to come closer.

With hesitant steps she stopped in front of him.

He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. "I can't have children. Not that I'd want to. Such horrible little creatures, terrible taxing burdens, that's what you are you know." As always she didn't take his words to heart and smiled slightly as he continued. "But if I were able to choose an offspring, there would be but one name on my list." Lucifer tapped her softly on the nose. "You."

Without warning Trixie assaulted the Devil, almost knocking him off his feet, her thin arms wrapped around his neck and her head tucked neatly against his chest. He gently rubbed her back as she clung to him and finally deciding it was time to face his fear, Lucifer scooped her up into his arms and stood. The little girl squealing in delight.

Chloe watched it all with wide eyes, her jaw hanging open as Lucifer arranged her daughter so that she was sitting on his shoulders, their hands linked to keep her steady. He offered Chloe a side smirk and walked over to join her.

"There's something attached to you," she told him.

"I know. Can't seem to get rid of it. It's like a leech, but with arms and legs." He jiggled from side to side and chucked when the little girl laughed and gripped his hands tighter.

Chloe marvelled at the change in the man before her, thinking back to the first day they met until now. If someone had told her that first day when she spoke with him while he played the piano, that in a year they would be partners and spending the day at the zoo together, her daughter riding on his shoulders. She probably would have shot them for saying something so ludicrous, and yet here they were.

She was almost certain that Lucifer had no idea how much he'd helped her since they met, that every day they spent together he was slowly but surely rebuilding her heart and her trust in men that her Ex had ruined years before.

She startled at the warm hand suddenly holding hers and turned to see Lucifer watching her carefully, his brow lifted questioningly. "Everything okay, love?"

"Just fine, Lucifer. Everything is just fine." She squeezed his hand in return and together they finally made their way to see the Tigers. Trixie already picking what they were going to see after that. Penguins. She wanted to show Lucifer her _Happy Feet_ dance.

The Devil merely nodded and gave Chloe an uncertain shrug. Having no idea what the little human was referring to.

This made Chloe laugh.

Lucifer glanced at her and grinned. He had no idea what he'd done to make her laugh, but he vowed he would do it again and again. Her laugh was like music to his ears and he would feel privileged to be her audience.

"Let go see those penguins then, eh?"

"Yes!" Trixie yipped.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: You guys are amazing! Really! Thanks so much for your kind words, they really make me want to write more ;)

I'm glad you have enjoyed this fluffy piece, the next one is gonna be bigger with angst and friendship and perhaps a little more whumping Lucifer hehe, I'll put him back the way I found him...sort of.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nearly five hours later they returned to the Decker residence. Trixie was fast asleep in the back, her soft snores filling the quiet space. Spending the day with Lucifer had certainly been an eye opening experience for Chloe, she just hoped that being around both of them for the whole day hadn't done anything to scare away the man who seemed to quite enjoy his solitary, playboy lifestyle. He didn't seem like the type to settle down, to get married and Chloe had to admit it was one of the reasons she had refrained from acting on her desires, because as much as she was loathe to admit it, she did desire him.

Opening her door she slipped out, then with a weary sigh she moved to open Trixie' door. She hated having to wake her to get her inside the house. She used to be able to just carry the tiny girl, but Trix had grown over the past few months and Chloe struggled to lift her now. Her little girl was growing up and that scared the hell out of Chloe.

She must have zoned out because when she opened the door to wake her daughter the seat was empty. Straightening up her eyes widened at the sight of Lucifer waiting by the door with the child held securely in his arms. He was staring at her pointedly, waiting for her to open the front door.

"Mom?" Trixie mumbled sleepily.

"Hush, love. Nearly there now." Lucifer's voice rumbled smoothly, washing over the child like a safety blanket.

Trixie tightened her hold on the tall man and cuddled closer to his warmth with a soft sigh and Chloe thought she might burst into tears right then.

Seeing that Lucifer was starting to get that uncomfortable look again, she hurriedly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Do you want me to take her?" she offered, stepping forward. Chloe didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"It's fine." He walked straight to Trixie' room and placed her gently down on the bed. His large hand stroking her soft, silk like hair before he stepped back. The little girl curled into a ball and reached out blindly for her favourite bear. Lucifer thinking she was reaching for him, moved further away, unsure what he should be doing. This was uncharted territory for him. Thankfully once again, the Detective came to his rescue and placed the red, fluffy devil in her daughters arms. The teddy was immediately wrapped tightly in a hug. Chloe pulled the fleece blanket over Trixie, tucking her in, then placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead before stepping back. She'd come back through later and change Trixie into her pyjamas.

She ushered the tall man out of the room and closed the door slightly, leaving it open just a crack so that the light from the living room was visible. Trix still had nightmares about the kidnapping, and though they were few and far between now, she liked to have a little light so she could see where she was going if she needed to leave her room and find her mom.

Chloe headed toward the kitchen. "Drink?"

"Absolutely."

He followed behind her, leaning casually against the work top as she got the glasses and his favourite scotch. He tipped his head in thanks and took the glass offered.

Both took a moment to just relax. It was peaceful in the house, and with the window in the kitchen slightly ajar, the calming sound of the waves could be heard.

"Do you want to sit outside for a bit?"she asked, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Why not," he agreed and together they moved to sit out on the porch. Lucifer stretched his long legs out and leaned back, his eyes staring up at the sky with a sad longing that Chloe had been noticing more and more these past few weeks.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, breaking the silence that descended over them.

He remained silent and Chloe didn't think he was going to speak, then with his rumbling tone he finally answered her. "I keep thinking that as much as I do hate them, I still can't help but long for the chance to return home. I had many siblings, and even though we may have disagreed on things, we were still family. Sometimes I forget what that's like." He turned to face her, his gaze so open and vulnerable that she wanted to pull him into her arms and never let go. "When I see you with Beatrice, I'm reminded of what I lost." He cocked his head to the side in thought, then added. "No not lost, something I never really had to begin with."

"I'm sorry, Lucifer."

He startled. "You have no need to apologise, Detective."

"I know. I guess I just don't like knowing that I've made you sad." Chloe reached over and grasped his much larger hand in her own and squeezed gently. Passing over what little comfort she could with the simple gesture. It seemed to do the trick because his lips curled into a smile and then he brought her hand to his lips.

The spot where his lips touched her skin left a spark which then spread through her entire body like an inferno.

"You have never made me sad, Chloe." His dark gaze warm and inviting as he regarded her. "Annoyed, yes. Aroused, double yes." He chuckled when she slapped his arm. "But never sad."

"Good, I'm glad." She closed her eyes and leaned against him, listening to the sound of the waves.

He gazed upon her profile feeling the urge to reach out and touch her, but he held himself back. He'd already been punished once for tempting Eve with that bloody apple. He couldn't imagine what his father would do to him for tainting one of his finest creations. Finally he was able to admit that his dad _might_ have been on to something. Out of billions of humans he had come across in his life time, she was the only one that had completely turned his life upside down. He would do anything for her, anything at all. If she asked for a piece of the moon he would do everything within his power to comply with her request. Finally giving in to his temptation he reached out and touched the silky softness of her skin, the back of his fingers like the whisper of a feather against her cheek. Trailing them all the way down to the tips of her fingers he then covered her hand with his own, squeezing gently and smiling at how good the small action felt. It was a rush just touching the Detective and he found himself fantasising what it would feel like to touch other parts of her. Turning his head he gazed upon her beauty, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of what his life would have been like had he not met her. It didn't even bear thinking about. Her blonde hair shimmering under the light of the moon, and her eyes twinkled brighter that any star.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon, Chloe."

When Chloe leaned back to look at him and call him out for another flirtatious remark, her smile faltered at the tenderness displayed so openly on his features, his gaze unwavering and full of such yearning that she had to push down her own needs and longing to be with someone who made her _feel_ , so much.

"Lucifer..." she breathed and for once in her life she followed her mother' advice and took a risk.

His gaze darkened as she leaned closer, his heart thumping so loudly in his ears that he was certain Chloe would be able to hear it. Lucifer's body shook with barely repressed restraint. He wanted her to make the first move. She had to be the one to decide where this was going. He would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. She paused a hair breadth from his lips, her eyes darting from his lips to his eyes and back again. And finally like a prayer falling from her lips she said his name. " _Lucifer_."

An explosion of colour burst behind his eyes as their lips met and he thought for a moment that he was going to black out. The feel and smell of her was enough to send him tumbling over the edge. Her moans making the heat within him rise to blazing temperatures, and with his fingers tangled within her golden tress' he pulled her to him, wanting, no needing to be closer to her.

Chloe's fingers found an opening in his shirt and dragged her nails across his perfectly, flawless skin and smirked when he groaned in her mouth, his tongue duelling with hers for dominance. Pulling back slightly, her cheeks flushed and her panting breaths, she braced her hands against his chest, and saw the briefest flash of disappointment taint his features before she leaned in and kissed him once more, needing to chase away his uncertainty.

"We should go inside." She whispered against his lips.

His disappointment vanished instantly and he grinned widely. Pushing himself to his feet, he held his hand out to her. She took his offered hand and found herself wobbling slightly as she stood next to him. His hands quickly reached out to steady her and he smirked down at her sheepish expression.

"Did I turn your legs to jelly, love?" he asked teasingly.

Chloe chuckled. "You might have."

Unable to wait any longer he took matters into his own hands and scooped the Detective into his arms and carried her inside, using his foot to close the door and one hand to lock it. Chloe couldn't help but be impressed as she clung to him.

They tried to contain their childish giggling as Lucifer transported her upstairs to her bedroom, sneaking quick kisses all the way. He paused outside her bedroom, his expression deadly serious.

"Ready to bring the house down, darling?"

"You bloody better not, Lucifer." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She felt positively giddy that they were finally going to take that next step. For some reason that she couldn't explain, she couldn't imagine being with anyone other than the impulsive, handsome club owner who pretended to be the Devil.

With a soft click, he shut the door behind them and carried her to the bed.

He was going to worship her the way she deserved, from now until the end of time, he would give her his word on that.

The Devil always made good on his promises.

The End.


End file.
